ShowMeoka
by Achira1412
Summary: Setelah acara Show Rano, kini muncul lagi acara terbaru di layar kaca pemirsa. Acara apaan lagi tuh? Yang pasti bakalan rusuh dan gaje! / continuing sequel of Show Rano / Warning: OOC, SUPER GAJE to the max, timeline digabung. / Fic Collab w/ Cosmic Pretty Re-ina


"Halo, kawan-kawan dan sobat-sobat gueh semhuaa! Masi kangen nggak ama gue? Kembali lagi di acara Show…"

"Woi, om! Dimana-mana itu, judul ficnya dulu, baru charanya ngomong! Gimana sih!" tegur seseorang yang ternyata adalah Tsunami dengan baju butler dan dasi kupu-kupunya yang tak pernah dibilang kecil itu; kecuali oleh orang sakit mata.

"Om om, enak aja…panggil gue ka KEK! Ngerti?" Someoka malah marah dengan sebutannya tadi yang bikin Tsunami mendadak gubrak atas aksi host (super) gajenya.

"Iya dah, kek…" Tsunami akhirnya pasrah menghadapi juniornya yang ternyata mengaku jauh lebih tua dari dia(?) dan bergegas ke belakang panggung karena belum dipanggil.

…

"Woi! Cepetan judulnya! Tadi gueh suruh nungguin!" perintah Someoka dengan kurang enaknya yang sebenarnya bikin author enggan dan ingin memukulnya dengan ikan tuna raksasa yang minjem dari TV-nya Spongebob. Tapi daripada ni fic nggak jadi lagi kayak tempo jaman purba(?), author akhirnya mengalah dan menanyakan dirinya sendiri kenapa author yang harus selalu mengalah (itu bukannya lagu?).

* * *

_**Cosmic Pretty Re-ina and**__**Achira1412 present**_

_**Another SUPER GAJE collab fic**_

_**A continuing sequel of Show_Rano**_

_**Show_Meoka**_

_**Star**__**r**__**ing: Someoka Ryuugo**_

_**Genre: Humor**_

_**Warning: Demi keselamatan kita**__**semua, mohon yang tidak kuat atau yang merasa kuat banget saking garingnya fic**__**ini(?), dimohon untuk menekan tombol silang di pojok atas kanan layar kasih.**_

_**OOC, SUPER GAJE to the max,**__**timeline digabung.**_

_**-Enjoy-**_

_**(note: bagian ini mestinya alignment center...malah dileft-in semua ama dia ==v)**_

* * *

…

"Woi, KEK! Ngomong sekarang! Judulnya udahan tuh!" Tsunami yang udah saking keselnya dengan ntu makhluk satu yang jadi botak nggak bilang-bilang akhirnya keluar dari balik layar- eh, panggung tanpa aba-aba dari kru TV…manalagi tak ada satu pun kru TV yang peduli akan keberadaannya.

"Kek kek…panggil gue kaKAK! Emang lu kira gueh yang keceh badhai bagaikan Kazengawur ini udah kayak kakek-kakek?" tanya Someoka dengan GR dan lebhay(?)-nya yang nyaris membuat Tsunami mual-mual dalam rangka diaregara-gara masakannya Rika diracuni Natsumi (okeganyambung).

"Iya deh, KAKAK! Lagian gue ini lebih tua dari lu! Kagak sopan amat sih jadi orang!" Tsunami akhirnya malah marah-marah dan…

"Udah ah, mestinya kan gue nggak brantem ama lu! Tapi ama bintang tamu!" wah…Someoka malah nge-spoil.

"Pede amat sih bos, emang bintang tamu kita sapa?" Tanya Tsunami dengan gaya orang kepo. Orang kepo + dikepoin = apa kata orang kepo? (bukan).

"Eh, bentar-bentar," Someoka berhenti sejenak. "Apa? Belum sapa penonton di studio?" Tsunami mengingatkan yang membuat penontonbersorak-sorai karena telah diingat.

"Ya…itu juga. Yaudah deh, kita berjumpa lagi di Show_Meoka…?"

"GA-JE!" balas para penonton seolah mereka sedang nonton OVJ (_if you know what I mean_…)

Tsunami mendadak _sweatdrop_,"ini Show_Meoka atau OVJ sih…?"

"SEDAP MALAM!" jawab seseorang yang aslinya keberadaannya tidak diharapkan (dihajar) eh, maksudnya belum diumumkan.

Dan dia adalah…

"Demi Alpha Harlem Shake(?), RIKA! NGAPAIN LU DANDAN SOKIMUT GITU KAYAK KINAKO, HAH?" tanya Someoka dan Tsunami bersamaan. Bentar…emang mereka kenal Kinako?

"Hah? Kinako itu sapa tho? Artis baru?" tanya Rika yang emang dasarnya udah pemburu selebritis dan mak gosip soal begituan. Someoka dan Tsunami sontak gubrak.

"Lu mah nggak bakal kenal deh. Gue sih tahu dari Nishiki,"Someoka malah curhat. "Gue…denger dari Gouenji kalau ada anak loli masuk Raimon…" tambah Tsunami. Buset dah, malah nambah-nambahin ni makhluk satu…CEPETAN BINTANG TAMUNYA! (author nggak nyantai mode)

"Eh, betewe, kenapa lu udah keluar, Rik? Kan gueh belom panggilin!" tegur Someoka dengan gaya _like __a boss _banget padahal aslinya udah keropos(?).

"Oh, soal itu? Mau tahu atau—"

"PLIS DEH, ITU UDAH KETINGGALAN JAMAN MA BRO!" tiba-tiba Someoka langsung memarahi pembantu barunya tanpa mengetahui asal-usul Show_Rano(lho kok?).

"Ye…orang gue mau nawarin tahu atau tempe buat makan siang nanti! Yaudah deh, telor ceplok aja ya!" sahut Rika sambil mencatat barang belanjaan yang sebenernya kagak menjawab pertanyaan Someoka. Tsunami hanya bias hening cipta sendiri tanpa aba-aba dari pembina upacara saking nggak tahannya adengan kegajean dua orang ga jelas tersebut.

"Oke, bebek tu tropik(?), lu tadi mau ngapain ke sini, hah? Beneran cuma mau nanya tentang tahu ama tempe?" Someoka akhirnya mengajak untuk kembali ke topik dengan cara yang kurang mengenakkan demi apa pun.

"Selain itu, juga…oh iya! Topeng Saryuu gue! Itu kan lagi lu pake, gimana sih?" Rika akhirnya balik marahin Someoka gegara memakai topeng Saru Khan tanpa izin. PANTES SATU STUDIO KAGAK PROTES! SARU KHAN KAN GANTENG TO THE MAX (abaikan).

…bentar, kenapa protes?

Someoka pun akhirnya lepas topengnya. "Yaelah, napa sih? Gueh kan pengen keliatan cakep depan TV…"

Dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 5 detik, penonton satu studio SHOCK disertai _jawdrop _selebar sungaini—eh, kuda nil…mengapa?

"Woi, kok lu beda sih ama yang di iklannya?" teriak salah seorang penonton. "Lha, emang gueh di iklan ghimana?" Someoka malah tidak menyadari jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya (author ditendang).

"Ya…kayak Saryuu-sama tadi. TAPI KOK ASLINYA KAKEK-KAKEK JELEK GINI?" tanya seorang penonton lain yang ternyata adalah penggemar berat Saryuu Evan. Nah lho!

"Hellho? Jelas-jelas tulisannya SHOW_MEOKA, brarti hostnya gueh lah! Lagian apa bagusnya sih dari monyet satu itu? Kayak mixi-max gorilla ama Rockstar(?) aja!" jelas Someoka.

"Kalo nggak bagus kenapa lu pake topengnya…?" batin Tsunami dan Rika bersamaan.

"AH ELAH! LAMA!" tiba-tiba orang lain nimbrung lagi,sekaligus memasuki area panggung.

Tapi yang masuk bukan cuma seorang/sepuluh orang/dua puluhorang…tapi LIMA orang. Dan mereka adalah…

"APA-APAAN NIH? Kita udah susah payah dateng ke ni acara…taunya hostnya malah si OM Someoka ini!" protes seorang lelaki berambut _teal_. "Tau nih! Gue udah sibuk dandan,ye…taunya hostnya kagak cakep!" timpal seorang cewek berambut merah-jingga yang sebenernya nusuk banget buat si host yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si mantan uhukacestrikeruhuk Raimon. Di belakang mereka, nampak lelaki berambut biru yang mirip bor yang sudah membuat sekian fangirl di ruangan tewas, lalu lelaki berambut ungu yang dari tadi nggak jauh-jauh dari cowok-cowok yang lain,serta perempuan berambut coklat-crème yang dikepang dua dan bawa-bawa kamera.

"_What the_—lu mau demo ke sini hah?" tanya Tsunami yang sedikit terkejut melihat segerombolan anak SMP dateng ke studio. "Udah ah, lu jangan emosi. Mereka emang bintang tamu, tawarin minuman gih!" perintah Someoka kepada kedua pembantu barunya.

Tiga makhluk yang masuk belakangan tadi langsung duduk, tapi yang dua masih saja dengan santainya berdiri tegak sampai-sampai penonton bingung dibuatnya…mereka ini mau demo, mau jadi bintang tamu, atau mau upacara?

"Yaudah deh, kan katanya _ladies__first_! Rika, lu aja yang tawarin!" Tsunami malah menyuruh Rika dengan tidak elitnya yang membuat Rika langsung menolak.

"Ogah! Kan di Jepang cewek harus mengikuti tiga langkah dibelakang cowok! Berarti cowok duluan, lu aja sono!" Rika balik nyuruh sambil mendorong Tsunami sedikit. Author berasa _déjàvu._

"Woi! Itu kan pepatah dari Inggris, lu tau nggak sih Inggris itu negara persemakmuran?" tanya Tsunami yang sebenernya nggak jelas apanyambungnya. "Lha kita kan orang Jepang! Hormati budaya sendiri dong!" balas Rika tak mau kalah. Orang Jepang, mbahmu? Ngomong Indonesia yang kurang baku gitu! (beda cerita)

"AU AH! LAMA!" Someoka yang sudah tidak sabar lagi gegara Inazuma Galaxy dicela terus(?) akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan nyiapin sendiri minumannya.

"Ah, dasar penipu ntu orang! Gue kira yang ngundang kita Saryuu! Eh taunya…" sang lelaki yang bernama Kariya itu masih ngomel juga setelah makhluk yang dimaksud pergi. "Tau tuh! Kagak ngerti banget perasaan orang!" tambah Midori yang masih marah-marah juga.

Tsurugi akhirnya angkat bicara, "ya ampun, Midori-san, lu kan waktu itu udah diundang ke acara Show_Rano…nggak usah gitu-gitu amat kali!"

"Lha iya, dia diundang, lu juga! Lha gue?" Kariya malah mempertanyakan nasibnya. "Waktu itu lu juga nongol!" jawab Tsurugi singkat."Nongol sih iya…tapi itu kan kagak diundang! Gue cuma nggak mau Haruya-nii sama Fuusuke-nii menghancurkan acara favorit gue segalaksi Bima Sakti!"

"Emang di galaksi lain ada?" tanya Midori yang mendadak OOT."Ada! Di galaksi Andromeda ada acara Memasak Makanan Libra!" jawab Kariya dengan pedenya (kayaknya ketara banget siapa yang nulis bagian ini XD).

Tsurugi kemudian geleng-geleng. "Set dah Kariya, Kageyama aja kagak protes walau cuma muncul sekilas tanpa diundang! Lebih-lebih Akane-san, kagak nongol serambut(?) pun!" Tsurugi mendadak bicaranya tegas yang menimbulkan semakin banyak mayat di ruangan itu(?). Sementara itu, Hikaru sedang nge-_stare_dengan lugunya dan Akane lagi motret-motret sendiri.

"Ya gue ini mempertaruhkan nama Hikaru juga! Bukan gue doang!" ya ampun…sampai segitunya. Apa dosa Someoka coba…? (banyak!)

"Iya, Tsu! Lu punya harga diri nggak sih? Mau aja diundang ama orang kayak gitu!" Midori mulai manas-manasin, sementara Tsunami dan Rika main _sweatdrop_aja sambil nguping percakapan bintang tamunya.

Tak lama kemudian; sebelum Tsurugi menjawab bahkan, Someoka sudah hadir kembali dengan lima gelas berisi air.

"Silahkan airnya~" tawar Someoka dengan ramah yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan Tsunami dan Rika nggak enak.

Kariya dan Midori yang mungkin sudah kehausan (lagian teriak-teriak mlulu), langsung minum tanpa basa-basi. Tapi beda dengan Tsurugi, karena nggak terlalu haus, dia malah ngecek dulu airnya.

"Kok baunya aneh sih? Ini air toilet ya?" tanya Tsurugi frontal yang dalam sekejap membuat nafas Kariya dan Midori terhenti.

"Iya, kok tau?" Someoka malah pasang tampang beg*. Kariya langsung balikin airnya ke gelasnya (gimana critanya?) sementara Midori pingsan di tempat.

"WOI! GILA AJA! KITA BISA MATI KALO MINUM GITUAN!" amarah Kariya nongol lagi. "Yang suruh minum sapa? Kan ni air buat pajangan doang!"jawab Someoka dengan wajah tak berdosa, seolah-olah ia tidak meracuni siapa-siapa (belom setidaknya).

"Ya elah! Air buat pajangan kok di gelas sih? Bawanya pakenampan lagi!" Midori seketika bangkit dari kuburan sementaranya (sejakkapan?).

"EMANG KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOEH?" Someoka akhirnya ngikutin istilah Show_Rano, yang membuat mereka semua ingat maksud dan tujuan mereka datang ke situ (kecuali Hikaru ama Akane karena mereka emang nggak ada tujuan hidup /bukan).

"Eh iya, LU KENAPA MENIPU LEWAT IKLAN HAH?" Kariya tiba-tiba sehat lagi dan kembali protes dalam rangka UN hancur(?).

"Menipu gimane maksud loe?" Someoka lagi-lagi pura-pura tidak tahu. Nah, Midori lebih edan lagi.

"TAU TUH! APAAN DI IKLANNYA CAKEP, RAMBUTNYA KEREN, PUTIH MULUS(?)…LHA INI!" bentar…SARYUU PUTIH?

"Pada kenyataannya ternyata botak, item, jelek, serta hidup pula. Itu kan maksudmu, Midori-san?" tanya Tsurugi seraya menjelaskan maksud dari Midori tadi yang nambahin tombak aja ke hati Someoka yang paling dalam.

"WOI! SARYUU ITU NGGAK PUTIH! NGLANTUR AJA!" kali ini Someoka pun ikutan pakai capslock karena sedang trending topic.

"YA SETIDAKNYA NGGAK SEITEM OM!" Kariya pun ikut-ikutan memperkuat argumen pihak sono, dan terjadilah PERANG TV KE-SEKIAN.

Walaupun begitu…si _stalker_Shindou itu masih aja motret-motret (kagak tau apa yang dipotret, ada juga Tsunami ama Rika terus yang ketangkep kamera karena kenarsisannya), sementara Hikaru lagi-lagi cuma menatap aksi ketiga temannya vs om-om mantan bos mafia yang entah kapan akan berhentinya cuma gegara masalah tipuan iklan.

"OM INI MELANGGAR HAP!"

"APA LAGI ITU HAP?"

"HAK ASASI PENONTON!"

"TERUS? MASALAH BUAT LOEH? GUEH JUGA PUNYA HAH!"

"Hak Asasi Host ya?" dan dah keliatan banget siapa yang mau hemat capslock dalam percakapan ini…

"IYA! ITU TEMEN KALIAN PINTER, KAYAK GUEH! KENAPA KALIANNYA KAGAK?"

"WOI! DASAR—"

"BERHENTIIIIII!"

…

Dan seketika perangnya berhenti, karena dilerai oleh salah seorang kru, yakni si ganteng yang tadi namanya sempat di-mention oleh Someoka (meskipun salah), si Kazenga—eh, Kazemaru.

"Jangan rusuh! Ini itu studio elit, tau nggak? Kalau nggakbisa diem, mending pergi deh!" Kazemaru malah nyuruh-nyuruh yang akhirnya dapat jitakan gratis ala Someoka.

"Dasar, mereka itu bintang tamu! Yang punya hak ngusir ya gueh! Lu pergi aja sono! Ama gueh aja masih cakephan gueh," sahut Someoka dengan alaynya yang membuat semuanya di sana mencari wastafel terdekat.

"Idih, apaan sih lu! Lu masuk Animage Grand Prix aja kagak!"Kazemaru kemudian merasa tersindir dan balik menyerang, disertai dengan kibasan rambut yang pas banget buat produser iklan shampoo. "Iya dah tahu! Yang taun 2011 juara sathoe! Tahu gueh!" Someoka ternyata tahu…terus apa masalahnya?

"Lu kok ngomongnya sinis gitu sih? Masalah buat loe?" Kazemaru pun akhirnya ikut menyewa seharga 50 rebu ntu kalimat (baca End of Show_Rano, Aoi sendiri yang bilang XD), yang membuat Someoka merasa bahwa itu emang masalah BANGET buat dia.

"IYA! EMANG KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOEH?" Someoka lagi-lagi ngeluarin duit 50 ribu buat kalimat itu…dan author cuma bisa simpen di Bank Nasional Spongebob seperti saran Edgar di Show_Rano terakhir (oke, author kangen Show_Rano /apapula).

"KENAPA? MASALAH MASALAH BANGET BUAT LOE?" Kazemaru malah nanya lagi, skarang bayarnya 75 ribu gegara 'masalah'-nya dua kali /apaan

"IYA! MASALAH MASALAH MASALAH BANGET BUAT LOEH?" dan Someoka pun mengulangi hal yang sama, dengan tambahan 25 ribu, dan akhirnya author harus transfer semuanya ke account author yang satu lagi(?)/okeabaikan.

"WOI! KENAPA OM MALAH BERANTEM AMA DIA?" Kariya ternyata beneran cari berantem, dan dia dengan beruntungnya dapet balesan…

"EMANG KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOE?" tanya keduanya lagibersamaan sambil masing-masing ngeluarin 50 ribu lagi…ah, ATM-nya rusak/authorkenapasih.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan berantem!" Hikaru yang mulai bosan hidup(?) kemudian mencoba melerai. Tapi…

"DIEM, ANAK KECIL! MASALAH BUAT LOE?" dan dia malah dinyolotin sama Kazemaru dan Someoka. Sementara ketiga anak SMP itu masih terlalu sibuk untuk memperkuat argumen supaya BBM nggak naik lagi. Hikaru akhirnyabergerak ke pojokan dan mencoba pundung di sana.

"WOI, MASALAHNYA BELOM SELESE INI!"

"TAU NIH! BELOM THE END!"

"TERUS KENAPA? MASALAH BUAT LOE LOE PADA?"

"IYA! MASALAH BANGET!"

"Om, tipuan lewat iklan itu dosa lho," ucap Tsurugi yang sama sekali tidak memecahkan masalah.

"KALO UDAH TAU ITU TIPUAN, KENAPA MALAH DATENG KE SINI?"

"PLIS DEH KEK! SARYUU ITU GANTENG!"

"Lebih ganteng dari om, setidaknya," lagi-lagi Tsurugi mau paket hemat.

"UDAH WOI! KITA INI PERLU DUIT TAU NGGAK! KALO HOSTNYA BEGINI MANA ADA YANG MAU NONTON!" nah, tuh Kazemaru tahu.

"YA, TAPI NGGAK GINI JUGA CARANYA PAK!"

"Jangan-jangan, kalian semua bersekongkol ya?"

"KITA NGGAK IKUTAN!" teriak Tsunami dan Rika tiba-tiba,yang menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Iya, mbak, mas. Kita nggak nanya kalian kok," Tsurugi _sweatdrop_karena kedua orang itu sudah GR duluan.

"Bukan itu, ini ada pengacara nyasar yang denger-denger keributan kalian dari studio seberang!" jelas Rika dari ambang pintu …ada apa lagi nih?

"Saya sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau kalian tidak terlibat dalam pertengkaran itu," sangkal seseorang yang suaranya familiar sekali ditelinga kita semua.

"EH? Bapak tidak percaya kami?" Rika kemudian hendak protes sambil mencari papan harga sembako bulan ini. Hadeh…kagak ada yang bener di acara ini.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada butler dengan dasi yang ukurannya gigantisme ini? Dan mana ada maid yang kampungan klemar-klemer seperti anda!"nusuk, nusuk dah.

Mendadak Tsunami dan Rika ke pojokan yang lain dan pundung di situ, sementara sang 'pengacara' masuk ke studio dengan tampang bijaksana dan siap menyelesaikan segala perkara. Waspadalah! WASPADA- /authorditendang

"Kenapa kalian berantem?" tanya orang itu begitu sampai di TKP, dan semua orang cengo melihatnya.

"…ENDOU-KANTOKU?" tanya murid-murid SMP di sana (minusHikaru yang masih pundung, dan Akane yang sekarang asik memotret kepundunganTsunami dan Rika /kurangkerjaan).

"Hah? Endou? Ngapain lu di sini?" tanya Someoka yang sukses mendapat tamparan buku KBBI dari Endou.

"Tidak sopan! Saya ini pengacara, tahu!" jelasnya yang sudah bertobat mau pakai bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.

"Nah, jadi masalahnya apa?" Endou memulai sesi penyelesaian masalahnya.

"Begini…Bapak Endou, orang-orang ini menipu kita lewat iklan!" Kariya mulai menjelaskan. "Lalu… kenapa?"

"Iya tuh, Pak! Di iklannya cakep banget kayak CJR(?)! Tapi nyatanya tampang ndeso begini, Pak!" seperti biasa, omongan Midori emangmakjleb. "Iya, lalu kenapa?"

"Ya, Pak. Itu bukannya melanggar hukum? Tindakan mereka seharusnya diproses secara hukum, dong!" tambah Tsurugi, tapi kayaknya Endou nggak mudeng-mudeng.

"Iya, terus kenapa…?"

…

Alhasil karena kelolaannya yang tak pernah sembuh, Endou dihajar rame-rame oleh kelima orang yang menderita masalah itu. Para penontonyang tadinya ingin minggat malah diam semua di tempat dengan popcorn di tangankarena dapat tontonan film action-comedy gratis.

Lalu…

DOR! DOR! FIRE FIRE(?)! DRRRT!

DHUARR

…

Sebuah peluru (atau bom (?)) membuat lubang di salah satudinding. WOI! NI GEDUNG HARGANYA SATU TRILIUN, 20 JUTA KALI LIPAT HARGA KALIMAT ITU! (author mewek)

"WOI! APA-APAAN INI?" sekarang Someoka tambah ngamuk, dan mendadak pasukan keamanan datang.

"Demi masalah keamanan, mohon bintang tamu keluar dari gedung ini segera!" perintah salah seorang aparat keamanan yang ternyata adalah Sakuma.

"Kalau kita tidak mau, gimana?" Kariya nawar. Jiah, aparat keamanan ditawar.

"Sakuma?" perintah Kidou secara tidak langsung yang membuat sang jenderal pinguin memberi perintah kepada pasukannya.

"Penguin Attack!"

Dan seketika ratusan pinguin sudah menyerbu studio dengan serangan yang lebih ampuh daripada Baygon(?).

"Eh eh, iya deh! Ampun, ampun! Kita bakal pergi deh!" nah, kapok juga dia. "TAPI MASALAHNYA BELOM SELESAI INI!" Someoka malah masih pengen berantem.

"Udah, om punya LINE nggak? Kita terusin di situ aja!" Midori promosi dan segera akan pergi dari sana, sampai…

"Woi, Kageyama! Malah pundung ni anak!" amuk Midori yang akan segera menyeret Hikaru keluar studio. "Eh, udah! Midori-san bawa keluar Akane-san aja! Hikaru bagianku!" cegah Kariya dan Midori ngangguk.

Dalam kurun waktu 5 menit, Midori berhasil nyeret Akane keluar, sementara Tsurugi malah udah dari tadi nungguin di luar gedung sambil makan es cendol. Lha Kariya?

"Hikaru, udah selesai debatnya!" Kariya dari tadi teriak pas kuping Hikaru tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang nyampe. Sepertinya dia trauma tingkat tsunami Mentawai…

"Ada yang manggil?" Tsunami mendadak selesai pundung. Bukanelu! Udah, lanjut!

"Woi, nak! Ini udah mau bintang tamu lain! Cepetan seret temenmu itu!" Someoka mulai geregetan lagi yang membuat Kariya tidak punyapilihan lain. Ia akhirnya menggotong(?) Hikaru dan…

"Eh eh, tunggu! ID LINE-mu apa?"

GUBRAK

"masaki_junjun! Nanti lagi ya, om! Kita teruskan!" balas Kariya dan akhirnya keluar dengan berlari karena takut ditinggal angkot lagi oleh temen-temennya.

"Kenapa mereka jadi begitu sih…?" tanya Tsunami kepada maid yang mestinya jadi kuntilanak edisi baru. "Entah…" Rika ternyata masih belum pulih dari kepundungan 1001 malamnya.

"Udah deh malah pundung mulu, balik sini! Acara masih lanjut neh!" perintah Someoka. Dengan lemesnya mereka balik buat nglanjutin acara.

"OKE! Maafkan atas kerusuhan yang (tidak) disengaja ini, oke kita akan lajhoet! Bintang tamu kita selanjutnya juga pembawa acara seperti saya ini, tapi kurang ketjeh karena penonton mereka dikit-"

"HEH APA MAKSUD MU OM BOTAK!? YANG ADA LU NYOLONG PENONTON KAMI SEMUA!" belum juga di jampi-jampi seorang cewek udah langsung ngluyur masuk stage aja.

"IYA TAU TUH! APAAN LU MASIH KETJEHAN KITA JUGA KALI, DARIPADA LU YANG MUKA LOE IDIH IYUH BEUDHH" disusul dengan cowok coklat dengan lungkeran di atas kepala sambil gaya alay.

"Hah? Nyolong? ITUH PITRI!"

"Yeee Pitnah kali bang"

"Nah pokoknya gitu deh! Mereka ke sini karena kegantengan gue yang kuull" pamer Someoka benerin kerah nya.

"Ha? Kul? Cowok kul maksud loe? Yang di iklan gel pembasmi jamur itu? OH LOE PEMBASMI JAMUR? OH AJA DEH." Kata cowok coklat tadi yang kayaknya ga ada nyambungnya sama sekali. Tapi entar deh, Someoka pembasmi jamur? Yang ada jamurnya malah pada tumbuh edew.

"Idih lu ganyambung banget sih Ten!"

"Ye maap Aoi, gue hanya mencurahkan isi hati gue, ini kan negara demotrasi-"

"DEMOKRASI"

"Iye itu lah."

"Ini malah bahas demokrasi, INI BUKAN PELAJARAN PKN." Someoka nimbrung-nimbrung.

"Idiihhh apaan sih lu bang jebe jebe iewwhh." Kata cewek yang dipanggil Aoi tadi.

"Iya tau nih! Abangnya level dikit napa!" cowok yang dipanggil 'Ten' yang berasal dari kata 'Tenma' nambahin.

"Ini kan acara gue, MASALAH BUAT LOE?"

"Acara sih acara lu, TAPI PLIS DEH JANGAN AMBIL KALIMAT GUE YOWOH SAKING GA LEVELNYA ELU NYOLONG KALIMAT GUE ADOOH. HUUU PLAGIAT!" Oke sang ratu mulai beraksi kali ini.

"GUE KAGAK PLAGIAT TITIK."

"UUU PLAGIAT! DASAR PLAGIAT KAYAK CHIBI! BOTAK PINK! DISENGAJAIN MODIS! TAPI GAGAL! TERUS ITEM! KAYAK! ORANG! KESAMBET! PETIR! NYEBUR! KALI!" Tenma ikutan eh tapi kok akhir-akhir malah ganyambung.

"GUE KAGAK PLAGIAT TITIEK! PUSPA!"

"HA? TITIK PESPA? LU MAU NAIK PESPA!? AMPUN DAH JADUL BANG!" Kumat deh budegnya Tenma yang hasil dijitakin Aoi.

"Udah deh lu diem aja!"

"Tapi gue juga mau ikutan nimbrung-"

"DIEM! KALO GA DIEM GA GUE KASIH SANGU SELAMA 1 TAHUN!"

"Emang lu nyanguni gue?" Tenma bertanya dengan polosnya.

"KAREPMU LAH! YANG PENTING NI ABANG TUKANG BAKSO BORAKS IKUT-IKUT ACARA GUE TITIK!"

"Ha tukang bakso boraks? Oh pantesan aja kulitnya item, kebanyakan makan boraks."

"Bukan Ten, dia item gara-gara ditendang Gouenji-san mulu kan kebakar jadinya item."

"Gue boleh item, tapi gue BOTAK!" Someoka bangga akan dirinya sendiri dan gaya sok fabulous.

"HA? APANYA YANG DIBANGGAIN-?"

"Oke, kenapa kita di sini bahas item?" Tsunami angkat bicara karena tersindir. Oh ya, TAHUKAH- oh salah TEMPEKAH KALIAN? (karena tahu sudah meinsetrim) bahwa pemeran di acara Show_Meoka item semua? Gak tempe? GAK GAHOEL.

"Karena hostnya item." Jawab Tenma polos. Oke jawaban simpel.

"Itemph kan maniezzhh!" kata Someoka dengan alaynya.

"Lu kira kecap bang?"

"Alay banget sih lu bang?"

"Ya soekha soekha dhumzz."

"Udah pokoknya bang, abangnya ini PLAGIAT LANGSUNG TITIK GAPAKE KOMA! Lagian kalo mau buat acara yang pas-an dikit gitu kek, kayak jejak si item- atau botak mania gitu. JANGAN IKUT IKUT DONG!" Aoi balik ke topiknya.

"EH LU SIAPA YA? KOK NGATUR BEUDH ZHIECH!?" Oke Someoka alaynya kumat.

"Gue Telang, Tenma Petualang salam kenal-"

"BUKAN TANYA KE ELU BOCAH!"

"OKE GINI AJA DEH. POKOKNYA YANG BIKIN ACARANYA SALAH SEMUA GIMANA? LELAH GUE LIATNYA!" Rika angkat bicara juga.

"YAUDAH LELAH GAUSAH DILIAT RIBET AMAT NENG!" Aoi makin nyolot.

"Lagian kita juga gak mau dateng ke acara ginian gak satu kasta ama kita!" Aoi sok kasta-kastaan.

"Ha? Pasta? OHH AOI MAUNYA PASTA GIGI?" Tenma makin ga nyambung yang bikin semua fespalem di tempat.

"...Iya pasta gigi, buat mutihin abangnya."

"Enak aja putihin kok pake pasta gigi! Pedes tau!" Someoka yang merasa disebut-sebut (padahal kagak) nimbrung lagi.

"Ya pedes gausah kasih sambel lah bang! Abangnya gimana sih!?"

"Lu kira pasta gigi ada sambelnya apa!?"

"OOHHHH GUE TAU! ABANGNYA ITEM GARA-GARA KEPEDESAN!" Tenma menyimpulkan, MAKIN GANYAMBUNG.

"KOK GANYAMBUNG BANGET SIH-"

"Lha emang! Tau tuh Authornya!" Tenma nyalahin ke Author. WOY LU YANG NGOMONG KOK SALAHIN KE KITA SIH!?

"UDAH POKOKNYA BUBARIN NIH ACARA! GUE GAMAU TAU! INI ADALAH PERINTAH DARI GUE!" Aoi marahin Someoka.

"OGAH! OGAH YA OGAH!"

"OOOOOHHHH BANG SOMEOKA ITU PAK OGAH?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"UDAH DIEM AJA!" Someoka sama Aoi kompak. Dan akhirnya yang dinyolotin diem aja.

"POKOKNYA BUBARIN! TATAP MUKA SAYA! KALO GA BUBARIN MUKAMU AKAN HABIS! DE MI AYAAAMMM!"

"Ha? Mie Ayam? Lu bilang Someoka itu abang tukang bakso." Tenma ngomong lagi.

"UDAH DIEM! LAGIAN LU BIKIN ACARA GAGAL BANGET. UDAH LEBIH JELEK DARI TWOCOOL (tau kan bacanya), PLAGIAT LAGI ADUUH APA BANGET SIH!?"

"BALIK KE PLAGIAT LAGI- GUE KAGA PLAGIAT TANDA SERU!"

"ABANGNYA BERDUSTA BERDUSTAAAAAA"

"GUE KAGAK BERDUSTAA!"

_BRAAAKKKK_

Sebutir- coret sebuah karavan jatuh dari langit. OH INI ADALAH BERKAH DARI KULIT AYAM AJAIB.

"ADA UFO JATUH DARI LANGIT!" Tsunami triak-triak heboh.

"EH ITU BUKAN UFO! ITU BIS KOTA!" Rika benerin.

"SEMUANYA DIEEMM!" terdengar suara dari atas sana. Siapa di sana? Malaikat pencabut nyawa? BUKAN. Dia naik karavan, emang malaikat pencabut nyawa naik karavan? Terus apa? Aladdin? Gak, Aladdin naik karpet bukan karavan. Terus apa dong?

"EH ADA MAS NYA TUKANG CENDOL!" Tenma nunjuk-nunjuk karavan.

"Ha? Tukang Cendol?"

"EGILE LU TEN, JAHAT BANGET AMA TEMEN SENDIRI DIKATAIN TUKANG CENDOL- INI GUE FEY!"

"OH FEY. Abis rambut lu ijo gitu kayak cendol."

"Dan GUE WANDABA!"  
"Eh ADA DORAEMON!" Someoka nunjuk nunjuk.

"GUE WANDABA BUKAN DORAEMONNN!"

"Ohhh Wandaba itu sodaranya Doraemon?" Tenma lagi-lagi ganyambung. Aduh nakk, pasti gara-gara kebentur batunya Patrick kepala lu jadi error gitu ya- OKE, abaikan saja dia.

"OOHH FEY- ENTAR- Fey yang mana ya?" Aoi mendadak lupa.

"Yaelah kejem amat ama temen sendiri, gue operator di acara lu, Show_Rano, inget kagak?"

"OH JADI LU ALIEN!?" Tsunami masih heboh.

"...BUKAN! ENAK AJA, IMUT IMUT GINI DIBILANG ALIEN-"

"Oh inget inget! Ada apaan ke mari?" Aoi mulai nanya nanya kepo.

"Kami di sini buat nyelesaiin kericuhan! Gue denger-denger di sini ada kerusuhan apa gitu, cicak versus nyamuk apalah gitu- Trus kami ke sini deh." Jelas Fey.

"Ntar- lu ke sini naik apaan?" Someoka tanya.

"ODONG-ODONG! UDAH KELIATAN KARAVAN MASIH DITANYA AJA!"

"Lu nabrak atap tadi?" Someoka masih tanya dengan polosnya.

Hening Sejenak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara retak retak.

"LARIIIII!" Tsunami langsung ngluyur ama Rika.

"Ha ada a-"

_BRUAAAKKK_

"...pa sih?" Studio roboh.

"...STUDIO GUEEEEEE-"Someoka langsung nangis cabe.

"YESS STUDIO NYA ROBOH! GABISA LANJUT!" Aoi malah seneng bukan kepala- eh salah kepalang.

"OH Studio nya ambruk. OH AJA DEH. Kita pergi yuk" Ajak Fey terus terbang naik karavan dengan santainya.

"WOIII STUDIO GUE WOOYYY TANGGUNG JAWAAABB!" Someoka triak triak tapi percuma karena ga kedengeran dan ia hanya bisa menangisinya.

"Eh lu sadar gak?"

"Sadar apaan?"

"Kayaknya kita juga pernah ngalamin kek gini deh."

"Tapi kan beda kasus Ten."

"WOI BANTUIN! MALAH ENAK-ENAK NGOBROL!" Someoka marahin Aoi sama Tenma yang malah enak-enakan flesbek.

"Idiihh situ siapa ya nyuruh-nyuruh. Ogah gue, pergi yuk ah." Aoi langsung meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

"EH TUNGGUIN!" Disusul sama Tenma. Dan sekarang kini hanya tinggal Someoka seroang diri yang sedang menangisi studionya.

"Hiks hiks, yaudah deh permisa *sroot* (bersihin ingus), karena studio saya sudah roboh seperti ini hiks hiks, acara gabisa lanjut- Sekian, makasih yang udah nonton... Yang penting jos gandos deh- HUEEEE" dan acara ditutup dengan tangisan Someoka yang bikin kuping cetar.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir cerita**

"Eh kayaknya gue kenal jalan sini deh." Gumam Masaki.

"Kita kan lewat sini pas mau ke acara si om om tadi! Gimana sih?" Midori ngomel-ngomel.

"OH IYA ACARA BIKIN RUSUH ITU YA-"

"Tapi kayaknya ada yang aneh deh." Tsurugi ikutan ngomong.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Midori sama Masaki bebarengan dan Tsurugi hanya menjawab dengan tunjukan ke sebuah lapangan yang ada puing-puing bangunan yang sdang dipotret Akane.

"Eh? Tadi ada apaan sih? Gempa bumi ye? Kayaknya pas gue lewat sini tadi tuh bangunan roboh gaada deh." Kata Masaki.

"Tau nih gue juga gatau."

"Mungkin tadi ada kebakaran." Hikaru ikut nyimpulin.

"Eh itu ada orang-" Midori nunjuk-nunjuk.

"Mata gue yang burem apa tuh orang emang item ya? Rambutnya pink lagi-" Masaki garuk-garuk kepala.

"Tau nih."

"Kok jadi inget seseorang ya?"

"Halah palingan tuh orang yang lu inget juga gapenting banget." Kata Midori.

"Yaudah lanjut jalan yuk, udah mau sore nih." Kata Hikaru. Dan akhirnya mereka lanjut jalan. Sementara itu...

"HUAAAA STUDIO GUEEE-"

**THIS IS THE REAL THE END**


End file.
